An Unregrettable Affair
by InspiReition
Summary: Isabelle knew she couldn't qualify for being an elegant lady - she hated speaking formally, loves challenges, and never really understood the meaning of fashion and make-up. However, she knew who she would marry, even if it had to be a secret from people she loved the most.
1. Another Meeting

Isabelle stared at what was in front of her – the never-ending hall in the Midford mansion. Something she doesn't normally do unless something is bugging her. A silhouette was coming close from the hallway.

"What's the matter, my lady?" Sebastian asked, holding a platter of sweet snacks. He's Ciel's butler, Ciel being her little sister's fiancé. Isabelle never seen her little sister, Elizabeth, get flustered over a guy. It was cute yet envious as her love life proceeds smoother compared to her own.

"No, it's nothing." Isabelle replied snapping out of her daze. "Sebastian, why are you doing your butler duties at my mansion, my family has butlers. You're the guest here!"

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "It is my responsibility to serve your family as well since your sister will be marrying my master."

"Tch." Isabelle glared at him and shuffled to the side of the hallway. "Carry on with whatever you were told to do then." Isabelle crossed her arms.

He smiled and walked past her, whispering in her ear before he passed her completely. "Act more elegant my lady, you don't want to put all your natural beauty to waste now would you?"

"What!?" Isabelle replied looking back. Sebastian was gone. Isabelle sighed. Isabelle knew that her attitude and personality were a bit off the feminine side, which is why she had declined majority of the guys shown to her for her marriage. Being the eldest in the Midford family with a sister who already has a fiancé, and a brother who has a slightly obsessive love for her little sister, she knew she wasn't being much of a good example.

Isabelle walked to the living room. Isabelle had a few hours to spare before meeting her next "fiancé" her parents set up for her.

"Hey Edward!" Isabelle called out to her brother, the second oldest in the family. "Let me join." He was playing billiards by himself, probably practising.

"That's so unfeminine Sis." He groaned. "If mom or dad find out they'll kill me for letting you play." He held the pool stick like a cane and had his other arm on his waist.

Isabelle was silent. "So? I'm not the one getting killed."

He looked soulless. "Sis... You're so mean."

"Nah. I'm just honest." Isabelle bluffed. Isabelle knew she was nowhere near honest. Isabelle took a pool stick and walked to the table Edward was playing at.

"Heeeey." she complained. Edward continued playing, as if she never asked him to play with him. "Heeeey." Isabelle repeated. There were times in her life, everyday to be precise, where she had to speak formally and feminine. It wasn't fun at all.

"Ahem. Ah~! My dearest brother Edward, may I join you in your game of billiards?" Isabelle asked. Isabelle wanted to barf. Edward looked at her, laughing. He played along.

"Yes you may. Shall we set up? My dearest sister." He grinned. Isabelle wanted to punch him for being such a douche. Instead, she smiled back and  
helped set up the billiards table. Now that she was able to play, she reverted back to her original self.

* * *

"Watch Edward. I will beat you once again. As always." Isabelle boasted about her billiards skills. Isabelle held her pool stick up high, like a hero holding their sword up high in the name of justice.

"A girl shouldn't be a billiards genius. I promise you I will beat you." Edward glared at her. The challenge was on.

"Ladies first." Edward said.

"You sure you want me first?" Isabelle replied. "I'm not going easy on you. I'm in a pretty awful mood."

"Oh don't worry sis. You first." He replied. Isabelle accepted his challenge and made the first move. A ball went in.

"I'm solids then. You're stripes, got it?" He nodded. Isabelle continued. Another ball went in, two in fact, both solids. Isabelle looked back at Edward and smirked at him. He forced himself to smile at her mockery. He knew she was just provoking him.

"I hope you miss." He said, before she hit the white ball towards the solid she was aiming for.

"We'll see." Isabelle smiled at the ball you were after. Isabelle hit the white ball. The solid ball she aimed for got in. Another turn for her, Edward might not even get a turn from the looks of it. Isabelle laughed in her head. Isabelle knew she can be evil at times. Isabelle kept playing until the solids were off the table. Isabelle sighed.

"You go." Isabelle said, holding her stick. Edward glared at her.

"Fine."

"What? I'm just being nice."

"I know."

Edward did his turn; he kept playing until he missed the ball he was aiming for. "Shit."

Isabelle smiled and finished the game by hitting the 8-ball in.

"Good game Edward." Isabelle held her hand out. He looked at her suspiciously before taking her hand and she pulled him into a hug. Isabelle hated how ridiculously tall her brother was. Isabelle couldn't pick on him like when they were kids.

"It's okay Edward no need to cry. You always were the cry baby in the family. Not as bad as Lizzy though." Isabelle laughed, feeling comfortable and at ease in her brother's hug.

"... I'm not even crying Sis, what exactly are you doing."

"Shh...shh, no need to hide the tears." Edward was quiet; he was trying to figure out what her older sister was trying to plot on him. He looked down at her. He jumped when she randomly cursed out loud.

"Wh-what!?"

"What time is it Edward!?" Isabelle let go of him, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Uh. It's 4:27." He said looking at the clock behind you. He looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"ALREADY!?"

Isabelle's meeting with her fiancé was at 5:00 pm. Isabelle ran out of the living room, headed to her room to get ready, leaving Edward puzzled and she just had to run into something. Well, somebody.

"What's the rush, my lady?" Sebastian looked down at her, holding an empty platter, most likely from earlier.

"I have to get ready for my meeting with my fiancé!" Isabelle replied with heavy grasping for air in between. Isabelle held Sebastian's suit to keep herself balanced on her feet.

"Are you going to disapprove of him?" He asked. He knew about her love life history. Reject them or get rejected. That's pretty much a small summary about it.

"Most likely." Isabelle replied, her breath coming back to its normal state.

"Are your parents going to bring you?" Sebastian asked. Isabelle wondered what was with all the questions. Not that it matter.

"No," she sighed. "They're going to be out while I'm meeting him."

"Probably to find another guy for you." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He lifted her with one arm. Isabelle looked up at him, surprised, while he lifted her up and was sitting on his arm. Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Um. Sebastian." Isabelle said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'll help you get ready; I'm guessing that you're meeting at 5?" Isabelle nodded. "Okay."

He brought her to her room and placed the platter he was holding on a nearby dresser and then placed her down gently. He locked the door.

"Sebastian... You don't really have to do this, like I said earlier, I have my own butlers." Isabelle pouted. He lifted her chin up with his finger and gave a smile.

"Do you only show this face to me, my lady?"

"Huh? What's with all the questions Sebastian?"

"Do you think your butlers can get you ready as fast as I can? After all, you know I'm one hell of a butler." Isabelle didn't have anything to say, because she knew saying no wouldn't budge him.

"Fine. Dress me up. Make me look presentable and the most beautiful woman you've ever seen." Isabelle raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, inviting him into a challenge.

"As you wish my lady." He went down on one knee and looked up to her smiling. Isabelle looked at the time. 4:40. She had 20 minutes to go to the meeting. Good thing she had taken a shower earlier and had walked around the house with her gown.

Isabelle stood where she was, watching Sebastian rummage through her closet and drawers, leaving no mess behind. He got a dress that looked appealing to his senses, gloves Isabelle had never seen in her life, her favourite pair of heels, a cute corset she'd never worn, and thigh high stockings to cover her legs. He placed the items on the bed, except the shoes of course. He slowly made his way to Isabelle.

"May I?" He said lightly tugging the sleeve of the gown she was wearing.


	2. Late? Almost

Sebastian was helping me change and look presentable for my meeting with my fiancé, or candidate as I prefer to call it. My ride should be outside of my mansion. Although I said the meeting was at 5:00pm, that was the time I needed to get ready or else my butler, Johannes will complain and rush me. Speaking of Johannes, I wonder where he is. Johannes was a hazel headed, brown-eyed, over dramatic butler. He's mostly an idiot to me, but he's very talented. I can never understand him sometimes, but he has such a lovable personality which makes him like an older sibling to me.

"May I, my lady?" Sebastian came up to me lightly tugging my gown sleeve. I gently took his hand away from my sleeve.

"S-Sebastian. I can change myself, thank you." I began to remember what happened when Johannes helped me change during the time of my body development. It was his duty but I felt so insecure about a man looking at my body. Long story short, he wasn't ever allowed to help me change after my 14th birthday.

"I can change you faster than you can change yourself, my lady." Sebastian smiled.

"Isabelle. Just call me Isabelle, Sebastian. And are you sure about that?" I crossed my arms and looked at him suspiciously.

He chuckled. "Well, Isabelle-san, I don't suppose you're embarrassed of showing your body now are you?"

My face slowly turned red. "N-no! Of course not!"

"You're not very honest now, Isabelle-san. How about I blindfold myself?" He pulled a handkerchief from his suit. "I am still able to change you and not see your body."

I was silent, thinking if I should go along with it or not. Well it IS Sebastian. He'll do anything to persuade someone, just like a demon. I looked at him. "Sound good Isabelle-san?"

"Yes. You may...With the handkerchief on." I replied. Sebastian quickly put the handkerchief on, and took my gown off, placing each clothing article on my body. He then took off the handkerchief and signaled me to sit on my bed. He started putting the socks and shoes he selected on my legs and feet. I stood up when he was done.

"Did you count how long that took, Isabelle-san?" Sebastian said while tying my corset and zipping my dress up. I looked at the time, 4:45. Sebastian took my clothes and folded them, placing them on my bed.

"No, but it was unbelievably fast." I smiled. At least Johannes won't rush me this time. I remembered when I arrived to meet my last "fiancé" about a week ago. I looked like the wind had taken me away. In the end, the guy wasn't worth it anyway.

"Time for your hair and face then." Sebastian said, walking toward the chair near the dresser. I followed him and he pulled the chair out for me. He pushed the chair in when I sat. Sebastian quickly combed my hair and started styling it to match the outfit. It came out to be pretty cute actually, I was surprised. When he was done, he started with the makeup. It was as if he put nothing on my face though.

"Sebastian," I began to ask. "It looks like I'm not even wearing makeup at all."

"Remember what I told you earlier?" Sebastian grinned. "Well are you satisfied with how you look?"

My face was red. I clearly remember what he had told me awhile ago. _"You shouldn't put your natural beauty to waste..."_ It was the first time receiving a compliment like that before.

"Isabelle-san?"

"It's nice. I-I like it Sebastian. Thank you." I laughed. I loved how he made me look, he made me look feminine even though he knew I was nothing close to feminine.

"That's good then. I was afraid you weren't satisfied when your face started getting red." He smiled as he took my hand to stand me up.

"Sebastian, come here." I pulled his tie and brought his face closer to mine.

"Isabelle-san? What is the meaning of-" Sebastian stopped his sentence, surprised as he felt my lips touch his cheek.

"That's your reward, your thank you gift." I smirked, heading towards the door. "I'll give a better reward when there's time."

"You're one provocative woman, Isabelle-san." Sebastian laughed lightly.

"I know." I smiled at him, unlocking the door and opening it. Someone hit my head. "Ouch! What the hell!"

"I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU ISABELLE!" Johannes shouted. He looked over on the figure not too far away with me. "Who's this? Why were you alone with him? What happened?"

I hit Johannes's head, the same place where he hit me. "Look at me. That's what Sebastian did for me. He kindly offered."

Johannes rubbed his head and looked me over. "A lady like you shouldn't hit that hard."

"Go to hell! You piss me off sometimes Johannes! Let's go. Thank you again, Sebastian." I took my glare off my face and looked back at Sebastian. Johannes was shocked as usual, since I blew up on him again.

"My pleasure." Sebastian bowed and I left the room toward the main hall, expecting Johannes to follow. I looked back to see Johannes talking with Sebastian, so I walked back to my room.

"Such foul language the lady is using." Sebastian sighed to Johannes.

"I apologize for her behavior." Johannes bowed and smiled after.

"How were you able to dress her?" Johannes asked Sebastian, impressed by his work. Sebastian held out the handkerchief he used earlier and smiled. "YOU BLINDFOLDED HER!?"

"Johannes! You idiotic butler!" I shouted. "Let's go we're wasting time."

"That's unexpected from you Isabelle." Johannes said.

"Because I don't want Sebastian's efforts to go to waste." Johannes looked at me.

"As you wish, my majesty. Let's go."

Sebastian left my room with Johannes, closing the door. Johannes followed me to the main hall.

"Ah, Ciel-chan!" I called out to him. Ciel was walking toward us, concerned with something. "What's the matter?"

"You haven't seen Sebastian around have you, Isa-nee?" He asked.

"He was in my room a moment ago, but we all left. I'm not sure where he might be." I replied. "I'm in a hurry I must leave. Bye Ciel-chan~"

I walked with Johannes down the stairs to the entrance and toward the carriage waiting outside.

"What would Sebastian be doing in Isa-nee's room?" Ciel muttered to himself. He gave a disgusted face when he thought of one possibility.

"You're wrong Bocchan. I dressed her up." Sebastian bowed to Ciel.

* * *

Johannes and I were in the carriage. I sat facing him rather than beside him. We had a 6 year difference, he was the youngest and talented butler mother and father hired. But he was one big pain in the... Well sometimes. I treat him more as an older brother rather than a butler.

"So the guy you're meeting today is..." Johannes said casually, pulling a notepad out of his pocket. He flipped through the pages. "Alexander Wallace."

"Alexander Wallace...? What does he do?" I asked. I quickly got up and sat beside Johannes to look at his notepad, curious about the man I would be meeting. Johannes's face became bright red. "What? What's the matter?"

He coughed. "Nothing. Sir Wallace is well known for his social influences and money. It is rumored he is well talented in the many sports, musical and literature arts England has to offer." Johannes flipped the page. "He also is related to the Viscount, being his godson."

"T-The Viscount!?" I looked at Johannes; I remember meeting the Viscount at a party one time with Elizabeth. We also came across Sebastian as well; Ciel was nowhere to be found though. The Viscount, an old grown man who looks like they're 20 but they're not, has no shame on flirting and approaching young woman. It was obvious he was a womanizer at heart, and his lines sound like they came from Shakespeare's works. Oh how I want to smack him for making a move on my dear sister that time.

"Why is he related to him of all people!? Well, sounds interesting." I replied. The carriage stopped.

"Sounds like a troublesome one if you ask me." Johannes sighed.

"Well, no one asked." I remarked.

"...But not as troublesome as you." He sighed, smiling.

"Johannes! You-!" I began to shout back. The carriage stopped moving and the chauffeur knocked on the door.

"We're here, my lady." The door opened. Johannes let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank god, I would have been killed by such a woman."

"Tch." I glared at Johannes and the chauffeur offered a hand to help me out of the carriage. "Thank you."

I walked out along with Johannes to the entrance of Alexander Wallace's mansion. There were two servants waiting, greeting the two of us with a smile.

"Welcome to the Wallace household, please let us escort you to our master, Madame Isabelle." They took both my hands and kissed the back of my hands. Johannes glared at the two servants from behind.

"Please do." I politely smiled back at the two. Formal talk starts now. Ugh.


	3. Meet, Greet, and Cheat

It wouldn't be too long before I get to meet this supposedly great Alexander Wallace. We had gone up the grand staircase with painted white railings, finished with a gold accent. The place looked like it was from a story book with the white and gold almost everywhere, it was enchanting. I followed the servant's way to the place we were meeting. Johannes was closely by my side while we followed the two.

"May I ask which part of the house we are going to meet?" I ask. One of the servants looked at me while the other one continued walking forward.

"Why, the guest bedroom of course!"

"Why the guest bedroom? What about a spacious room such as a living room?" I looked at the servant suspiciously.

"You'll see Madam." The servant pointed ahead. Alexander was leaning on the wall near the guest room door holding a rose near his lips. He stood up and moved himself off the wall, waiting for us to come to him. He had silky blondish-brown hair to his neck with bangs on one side, styled to give him a sexy, yet handsome image. He also had a tall figure, unique lavender-bluish eyes, and a great taste in clothing. By his looks, I know that I need to be cautious and find out what kind of man this is.

"My, my, if it isn't the young Madam who told off my _lovely_ godfather at the ball!" Alexander graciously bowed before me. My face cringed. So he witnessed that event at that time. What a great first impression he is giving me right now.

I smiled back, putting one of my hands in a fist to restrain myself from violence. He placed the rose in his breast pocket very gently and took my hand that was in a fist, opening my hand and slowly locking his fingers in with mine. His other hand held my waist, pulling me close to his chest. Nothing came out of my mouth since it happened so suddenly.

"H-hey!" Johannes said, coming to grab me out of his grasp. I gasped as Alexander pulled me away to dodge Johannes reach, my back touching the wall now.

"Now, now." He looked Johannes then down at me. "I was only teasing." I looked at him with an uncertain expression. "Shall we begin our meeting, Miss Midford?"

He let go of me and I responded. "Yes, we shall."

Alexander smiled at me and was opening the door while Johannes came up behind me and whispered. "Are you okay? It seems that his behaviour is taken from the Viscount."

"I can tell." I whisper back.

The servants came behind Johannes and I and both held one of Johannes' shoulders. One of the servants spoke. "Sir, let us leave our masters to themselves for awhile. Would you care for some tea?"

"W-what? But I'm always with Isabelle in case something happens." He replied looking back at the two. I turned around as well to see the conversation.

"I assure you our master will not do anything outrageous to dear Isabelle." The other servant replied. Johannes looked at me with a worried expression.

"It's okay Johannes, if anything I'll just be myself." I grinned.

Johannes sighed. "But Isabelle, you are a lady. Remember that."

"Yes. I understand." I replied.

Someone grabbed my hand from behind. I jumped in shock. I turned around to see Alexander.

"Shall we start?" Alexander said, I wonder if he heard the conversation. I looked back at Johannes and waved to him with my free hand. I nodded my head to Alexander and he walked me in the room, still holding my hand. The guest room was nothing like a guest room. It looked more like a lounge than a room. There's a coffee table, couches, chess table, oh. There's a bed, so it is a bedroom.

"Surprised?" Alexander asked as he brought my hand to his lips. I'm glad Sebastian added gloves with this outfit so that I don't need to feel his lips. I wonder how Sebastian is at the moment. I haven't thought about him at all since I arrived here. But since when do I think about him?

"Yes, at first I thought it was a lounge until I spotted the bed." I replied.

"Is that so? Well I guess it does give off that impression." Alexander led me to the couches and sat beside me. He let go of my hand and put his arm on my waist.

"Alexander-san..." I said awkwardly, feeling irritated. "You're being a bit too familiar with me."

"Call me Alex, and I'll call you Isabelle." He looked at me and lifted my chin with his other arm. "Don't worry this is the most I'll do."

_He isn't going to kiss me now is he?_ I thought. My face was beginning to turn red because his face was close. He took his hand off my chin and laughed. "You're interesting."

"How?" I asked. What did I do that fascinated him so much?

"Normally, women would expect me to kiss them and have their eyes closed ready for it and yet you just looked at me." He explained to me in a casual manner. If he's speaking casual and himself, it should be alright to speak in the same manner too.

"Really. What's so interesting about that? You wouldn't kiss a person you met just now would you?" I replied.

"I would." He looked at me with a straight face. I took his arm that was on my waist and placed it on his lap.

"You disgust me already." I stood up and headed for the door. Alex grabbed my wrist.

"Hey Isabelle, you didn't let me finish."

"Are you just saying that to make your truth sound fake by adding _"Unless it's you~"_ crap?" I replied, annoyed by this conversation. So many men I've been introduced to all do the same thing. It's become noticeable for me now.

Alex looked at me, shocked by my language. He gave a mischievous smile. "You really are interesting."

"Let go of my wrist you pervert." I demanded. Alex let go without saying a word. He stood up. I looked at him, pissed off by his existence.

"Looks like being myself gets to your heart better doesn't it?" He said. Alex bowed in front of me. "I'm sorry. I assumed you would have been those women who are easy to capture. But Isabelle, you are now a new challenge I have yet to overcome."

"Oh really. Thanks for the compliment." I boasted, crossing my arms. My pride started getting to me. One of the bad habits of mine.

"You know...I'm surprised we are to marry under no exceptions." Alexander smiled, holding my shoulders. "But I'm satisfied. At least I'm marrying such a beautiful, unique woman like you."

"What do you mean? No exceptions? What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked to hear this.

"You didn't know? That's odd. I thought your parents told you beforehand." He looked at me, surprised.

"Those bastards!" I shouted. "No wonder they went out today!"

"Isabelle," Alex held my chin again. He looked at me with a curious expression. "If I kissed you for every time you spoke unfeminine, would you stop?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible." I laughed, pulling his hand away from my face.

"Well, I guess my lips can keep you occupied then."

"Gross." I looked at him. Smooth, corny lines always disgusted me.

"Here." Alex said, changing the subject. He took the rose from his pocket and held it out to me. I took the rose, it was lavender, close to his eye colour, and felt something cold touching my hand. I looked down and saw a silver ring.

"I don't have a ring for you though." I said.

"Because I already have it." He smiled showing me his left hand.

"Since when?" I asked. I never recall buying a ring unless my... I glared at him.

"My parents right?" I said. He nodded. I sighed. I took the ring off the rose's stem and began to place it on my left hand.

"Let me do it." He said, taking the ring from my right hand. He bent down on one knee and took my left hand, sliding the ring on my ring finger. He looked up to me and smiled. I couldn't help but think of Sebastian whenever you ask him for a request. He would always go down on one knee and smile at you, gladly accepting the task.

"That's interesting. You're blushing." Alex stood up once again.

"N-no, I was just..." I looked away. I can't possibly tell him I was thinking of Sebastian. "...Embarrassed. Since this is the first time someone put a ring on me."

Actually, Johannes was the first one to put a ring on me in that matter. As a child, he gave me a promise ring to promise his duty as a butler and to teach me about men so I would know how to act in case he wasn't there to protect me.

_"When a guy does this," Johannes said one day while we were in the garden having snacks. He was going on one knee and placing a ring on my ring finger. It was a silver ring with a silver designed flower on the top. He looked up at me and smiled. "It means he is proposing to you and wants you to be his wife."_

_"You want to me to be your wife, Johannes?" My eyes widened with curiosity. I was 10 at the time._

_"N-no Isabelle!" Johannes was flustered; his face became deep red in seconds. "I'm your butler. This is my promise ring. I promise to be the best butler you can ever have and make you know so much about men that you'll never be in trouble."_

_"It's pretty," I stared at the ring with amazement. "Will the promise break if the ring breaks too then?"_

_"W-well..." Johannes laughed awkwardly. "You aren't thinking of breaking the ring are you? It's a promise between me and you. So only you can wear this ring." He tapped my nose. I flinched. Johannes let out a small laugh._

_"Okay." I replied obediently. I hugged Johannes. "Thank you Johannes!"_

_Johannes replied. "N-n-no! Thank you! I mean, you're welcome!"_

_"Are you okay? Your face is red. Did you have too much tea? A fever?" I asked looking up at him. I let go of him. Johannes covered his mouth and mumbled._

_"No, it's nothing." He looked away from me and stared at the scenery._

I waited for Alex to respond. He kept avoiding eye contact with me and started fidgeting.

"...Is that so?" Alex became a bit red in the face as well. "Well that was the first time placing a ring on a woman as well."

We both couldn't face each other at the moment. There was a knock on the door.

"Master." A voice said.

"Y-yes!?" Alex replied, startled by the sudden knock.

"It is time for Madam Isabelle to leave. Her chauffeur is waiting outside. It is also time for your next meeting in a bit."

"Oh, is it?" He said.

"What meeting are you going to?" I asked out of curiosity.

"W-well." He stuttered, unable to keep a straight face. "I have to meet the Viscount regarding some family matter."

"Really. Then I guess I'll take my leave first. Bye Alex." I smiled at him. I couldn't help but doubt him, as if he's hiding something. It was just an instinct, but I couldn't quite get it out of my mind.

"Bye Isabelle." Alex replied, blowing a kiss. The servant opened the door and I walked out. I heard running from across the hall.

"Isabelle!" Johannes cried out to me, running in the hall to come toward me. "Are you okay? Are you?"

"I'm fine. Let's go. There are some things I need to discuss with my parents." I looked at Johannes with suspicion. "...unless you knew beforehand as well and didn't tell me."

"Tell me in the carriage then." Johannes smiled, taking my hand and guiding me to the entrance of the Wallace household. The carriage was waiting outside for us.

"Don't tell me you waited here this whole time, Chauffeur-san!" I looked at the chauffeur. He never once told me his name because every time he would tell me, "I am not of great status to tell you my name young lady." So since then he's been Chauffeur-san to me.

He looked at me and smiled gently. "Of course not, Lady Isabelle, please don't concern yourself over me."

Johannes lightly pushed me, signalling me to go into the carriage and the carriage began to move a minute later.

* * *

"Susanna?" Alex asked the servant who was at the guest room. "What about her?"

"Master, did you not recall saying, _"Once I capture the heart my fiancée, dear Susanna and I will have our special anniversary plans!"_ this morning?"

"I remember now but," Alex flopped himself on the couch and sighed. He dramatically placed one hand on his forehead and the other clenching his chest. "I've been in pain since Isabelle's presence has vanished. Am I sick?"

"No, Master. I believe you are experiencing true love." The servant sighed as if he was tired of his stupidity.

"How does one like you know?" Alex asked. "How can I replace this piercing feeling?"

"By being with her, Master. I once had true love that's why I know."

"William! Cancel today's plan with Susanna then! I will get Isabelle to help me."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Master. You also told me _"Under no circumstances, make sure you don't cancel this plan even if I say so." _this morning as well." William sighed. "It's the mark of your first year anniversary with Susanna after all."

"I guess I'll have Susanna to get rid of this disgusting feeling then." Alex stood up. "You think what I'm wearing is alright for today?"

"It's fine. Though you still have some time on whether or not you want to change."

"I see." Alex looked on the table and noticed the rose he had given to Isabelle. He muttered to himself. "She must've left it while I put the ring on."

"Did you say something Master?" William asked.

"No nothing." Alex picked up the rose and put it in his pocket again, walking out of the room with William.

* * *

"So? What did you want to tell me Isabelle?" Johannes asked, sitting in front of me.

"Is it true that this marriage would continue on whether I liked it or not?" I asked.

"You have to marry him!? No exceptions?" He looked at me with disbelief.

"Apparently. Mother and father told him we had to. Plus he was already wearing the engagement ring. The one mother bought for the guy I would marry." I placed my right arm on the window sill and rested my head in my hands, looking out in the window. Johannes took my left hand and inspected the ring.

"It is indeed the one your mother bought," he said. "Is it engraved as well?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't check since Alex put it on for me."

"Can I check then?" He asked.

"Sure."

He slowly slid off the ring off my finger, making sure my glove doesn't come off. He inspected the ring closely. He was shocked.

"It is the one your mother selected. _"To my dearest Isabelle."_ It says." Johannes put the ring back on my finger gently.

I sighed. There's a lot of suspicion with Alexander Wallace though. So much I don't know yet so little information given. My eyes began to close from staring at the scenery too long and I took a nap, my hand acting as a pillow. It's a long ride after all. Johannes sat on my side and pulled me close to him, making my head rest on his shoulder. He watched the scenery as I slept peacefully.

_Sebastian was in my dreams again. This wasn't the first time this dream repeated, in fact it has repeated ever since I met him. It's as if he's controlling my dreams. My face turned hot whenever I saw him, my mind would go blank, and my heart would race every time in this dream. He would come up to me slowly, hold my face in his hands and kiss me gently, then kiss me harder each time and eventually make his way in my mouth, exploring with his tongue. I would be weak to my senses and willingly give in to him, my body grabbing his for balance. He'd gently place me near something – on a bed, sitting on a table, leaning on a wall, or being held by his arms._

"_Are you sure about this, Isabelle-san?" he would whisper in my ears, knowing I couldn't take anymore._

"Mmph." I mumbled out loud. I felt my head resting on something and grabbed whatever was resting my head, which took Johannes by surprised since I grabbed his arm tightly.

"Isabelle-san? Are you okay? Are you even awake?" Johannes asked my sleeping self, looking at me. I felt someone lightly shaking my shoulder and I slowly woke up.

"_You can't change what happens once you do Isabelle-san." Sebastian let out a small laugh. His laugh made me weak to the knees and gave me chills of excitement._

I was sleeping on Johannes' shoulder and he sighed at me. "What got you so tired today? I'm positively sure you had enough hours of sleep today."

"I just felt tired, that's all." I replied, covering my mouth as I yawned.

* * *

"Welcome back, Isabelle-san." A voice said as Johannes and I got out of the carriage. I greeted the chauffeur goodbye and walked to the front of the mansion.

"Sebastian!? You're still here?" I asked aloud. He was in the front of the mansion welcoming me.

"Why yes, Isabelle-san. Elizabeth managed to convince Bocchan to sleep over for today while he still has a break from work."

I laughed. Only Lizzy is able to convince people to do things her way. "I see. So what are you going to do then?" I asked.

"My job." He smiled. I gave him a disappointed look.

"Well if you're not busy you can always hang with me. By the way, did my parents arrive yet?" I looked at Sebastian. His hair was slicked back and his fringes weren't there. "Actually, you already answered my question."

Sebastian continued smiling. I sighed and walked in the mansion heading toward my parents' bedroom. Johannes wasn't following, I didn't mind though.

"I see it's the work of Mrs. Midford." Johannes remarked to Sebastian laughing. He quickly took out a comb from his pocket and slicked his hair back as well.

"Yes. Mrs. Midford is quite the character. I can see where Isabelle-san gets her personality."

"I thought I was the only one who thought that." Johannes laughed. "Let's go inside, dinner needs to be prepared in a bit after all."

"I'll help assist if you don't mind." Sebastian said.

"Sure why not? The more the merrier." Johannes replied.


End file.
